


Off And Away

by helptomandalex



Series: The Jefferson-Hamiltons [1]
Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Is A Dad As Well, College, Historical Inaccuracy, History, Modern AU, Thomas Jefferson Is A Dad, historical fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helptomandalex/pseuds/helptomandalex
Summary: Thomas Jefferson's little girl is leaving the nest for college. That little girl, Mary, says her last goodbyes before her send off.





	Off And Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my name is Lexi and I have a basketball game tomorrow- hA WOW I'M FUNNY RIGHT,, um anyway...
> 
>  
> 
> Deal with the historical inaccuracy.
> 
> Thanks. :^)

 

 

 

 

 

       

It was raining.

There's was no doubt that would slow down the process and put a slight delay in her work.

She swung her legs over her bed, feeling a bit lightheaded from the sudden movement. Not to mention the nagging in her stomach. This was her day, yet she didn't feel ready for it at all.

The clock read 5:00 A.M. Much too early on a regular day. Immediately, Mary jerked the alarm plug out from the wall, along with a lamp of hers.

Mary placed her hands on the sides of her mirror. She took in her tired eyes before letting go. She blinked a few times, wanting to look a lot more clear of mind.

She brushed through the tangles in her hair. We're her eyes always that rich brown? Did she always have her hair part on the side?

Mary took a glance at her legs. She had plenty of memories to know she had never been as tall as she was now. Still not as tall as her father, but certainly not at his low waist like she was at eleven.

Oh, how Mary would miss being eleven. But she was eighteen now, and had College Of William and Mary awaiting her.

  
Mary shoved a box of granola bars into a plastic bag.

  
"Mary, please tell me that's not your breakfast?" Mary's father, Thomas, was making pancakes that filled the kitchen with a warm, cozy and beautiful scent.

"I've got places to be, Dad." She didn't honestly think her stomach could handle an entire meal. "Okay? We all know. It's not as far as you think it is," Almost everyone was delighted to have Philip home. Mary didn't always appreciate his dry, arid like behavior.

Philip had began going to Columbia in New York when Mary was still a senior in high school. Their sister Angie, just a junior. Then their little brothers- AJ and John. AJ had began seventh grade and John second grade. Now they all stepped up.

Alexander, Mary's step-dad, sent Philip a sour look, which was new. Alexander usually favored Philip. "Let her be, Philip," Alex's face turned into a soft smile. "She's nervous."

Mary smirked at the defeated Philip before she was tackled by a hug from Thomas. "Mary! It's ok, you don't have to be nervous-"

"Dad!"

Her gave her a tight squeeze, then let go. That’s what would happen. He'd have to let go.

_____________________________________________

"Dad, can we get donuts?"

"AJ, Thomas made us some amazing pancakes and now you want donuts?"

The Jefferson-Hamiltons loaded all of Mary's belongings and treasures into their car, leaving everyone squished between boxes and bags.

Mary had her eyes glued to the windows, eyeing each housed they passed. "Dad. Stop the car."

Theodosia and Mary had been best friends since kindergarten, so Thomas stopped the car knowingly. He'd picked up and dropped of the girls here countless times. The Burr's house was practically Mary's second home.

Mary knocked on the door with ease. This wasn't new to her. With her father waiting in the car, Mary standing on their front porch, time seemed to rewind.

Theo stood there a bright, big smile on her face with open arms that Mary immediately fell into. "Oh my God, Mary. T-This is it." Mary nodded in Theo's hold. "The longest we've been apart was six weeks." That sent chuckles between the two girls. "L-Listen, Theo, I gotta go. Tell your dad I said bye or something..."

Mary unlocked herself from her friend. Theo looked down at the floor, her shoulders falling. "Yeah, I will. I'm gonna miss you." Mary laughed at Theo and tapped her shoulder. "I'm gonna miss you too. Call or text me- I don't care. Love ya, bye."

"Love you too, Mary."

And that was it.

_____________________________________________

Time had reached six in the morning and Mary had shaking hands along with goosebumps covering her skin. "P-Pa, go to Jack's house."

Thomas kept his eyes on the road and ignored Mary.

"Dad."

He kept driving.

"Dad!"

Thomas eventually replied; his voice whiney and childlike, "Do we have to?" Mary sighed and nodded her head. They didn't have to, but she wanted to. "Dad, please."

Mary gave the Epps's door a light knock, knowing Jack probably had a sibling or some sort of family member sleeping in there.

Jack decided not to go to college right away. He planned to, but his mother had gotten ill a few months ago, which left Mary concerned as her mother died the same way.

Faster than she anticipated, the door swung open and the air was pushed out of her lungs. "H-hey, Jack..."

Mary and Jack had met early in sixth grade, when Jack moved to Shadwell, Virginia. It seemed like not too long ago, yet here they are. Eighteen.

"Mary, Mary, Mary, I'm gonna miss you so, so much."

"FaceTime, call or text me-"

"It's not the same. If I were to call you, I wouldn't be able to see you, FaceTime doesn't highlight all the pretty things about you and if I text you, it doesn't allow me to see your pretty face _or_ hear your amazing voice."

Mary's heart fluttered and her knees were left to buckle and shake. "How long did that take for you to come up with?" Jack had on a wild grin and laughed wholeheartedly. "I just love you that much."

Mary pulled Jack closer to her, close enough to feel his breath. It left a warm feeling on her cheeks. "As I do too, Eppes…” She leaned in close enough to close the space between them; their mouths roughly fighting with one another in a game to see who loved who more.

"Okay, Okay! That's it. Party's over. We're gonna be late- Break it up!"

An exasperated Thomas almost sprinted from the car, here to fetch his Mary away from that...boy, Jack Eppes.

Jack's face held a sweet smile. He didn't care anymore, he wasn't afraid. "Hello, Mr. Jefferson."

Thomas sent Jack a nasty look. "You stay away from Mary or I'll just-"

Mary forced herself to look away from the scene her father was causing. Of course, he had to ruin it. "Dad...please! Stop it!"

Jack slipped over to Mary, wrapping his strong arm around Mary, letting a hand rest at her waist. Mary hadn't seen Thomas scowl they way he did now since her prom night...which was with Jack.

"It's okay, Mary. People do crazy things, when they're in love." That one left Mary wishing she could stay in Shadwell forever.

"You two better hurry up."

Mary felt her insides flip upside and her heart began to beat faster, as if it were trying to break free from her rib cage.

With love and care, grace and beauty; she pressed a small, quick peck on Jack's cheek. "Bye."

 

"If I ever see you and that boy again, Mary, you better tell him to run."

_____________________________________________

After unpacking all her clothes, setting up all her furniture and making sure everything was a-okay, it was finally time to eat.

The Jefferson-Hamiltons decided to eat at Chilis, as it was easy, not too expensive and none of them didn't exactly dislike it.

"-And make sure you stay on one side of the hallway. Don't stand in the middle." Mary gave Angie tips that mind have needed to be revised or tips that Angie would need to know as a senior. "Got it."

"Now, Mary. When your cutting an apple be sure your using the right knife. Put the heaviest things in your laundry first, so that they're easier to wash. Never, ever, ever- EVER use dish soap as shampoo. I speak from experience..."

The list went on as Thomas told Mary the do's and dont's all over again. Just like last week.

"-And remember, the sheets are your friends...John, put on ear muffs, please," John smiled sweetly and covered his ears with his hands.

Thomas continued. “And no boys.“

AJ hooted with laughter. "Then we'll have to make Jack can't get here!"

_____________________________________________

Night had fallen, the moon decided to show itself and it was time for everyone but Mary to go home. It almost didn't seem fair.

"Bye, Mary. It's gonna be too quiet there with both of us gone now." Philip gave Mary a genuine smile and gave her a small, supporting shove. It was a siblings thing. "Then, Phil, let's be sure to visit often."

"Psh- yeah, right!"

Angie engulfed Mary in a night hug, showing how strong their sisterly bond really is. "I'm gonna be so lonely..." Mary swayed Angie side to side a bit, reassuringly. "Make some friends, Angie. As much as I want to, I can't be here forever- and I usually want what I want, but I can't always have it." Angie nodded and smiled. "Good luck. Bitch."

Meanwhile, AJ refused to look Mary in eye after he realized she'd be spending her time here in this little dorm more than she would at Monticello. It was time to say goodbye. But AJ didn't know how to. He simply told her, "Bye Mary, don't let any sketchy people crash at your place." He was glad to see her at least smile and laugh before he'd leave.

Mary looked down and was surprised to see little John, now in third grade, standing with his face stained with tears. Mary gave him a small smile. "Hey John, you know I'll come back for Halloween?" John nodded and wiped his eyes; trying to free himself of the tears that dripped down his cheeks. "I k-know, I just...I j-just want you to c-" He was having trouble with his words. "C-come home..." Mary pulled him into a sweet, lighthearted hug. "I'll come home, John. Only if you smile." Mary waited in his few seconds of struggle before John broke out into a hesitant, but shining grin. Mary winked at John. "Looks like I'll be home before you know it."

Quick before Mary could say anything, Alex reeled her into a strong hug. "You gotta call us everyday, kiddo. Also- don't wait till last minute all the time. But your college experience wouldn’t be complete with at least one." That earned Alex a glare from Thomas. "Alex..."

"Okay, sorry! Just be responsible and work hard. We'll be missing you."  
Mary squared her shoulders and gave Alex a small nod. “I’ll miss y’all too.”

Thomas had just finished putting Mary’s bed together and his entire body ached. “You guys can head to the car, give me a minute with Mary.” None of the Hamilton’s questioned him or argued. It seemed pretty obvious as to why Thomas wanted to talk to her. Mary’s father stood at the doorway, waiting, watching. 

“Papa?”

Mary had stopped calling Thomas that long ago, but she knew her father. She could only imagine what was going on in his head. Maybe all those memories from when she was a little girl? When her smile was always proudly worn on her face. Perhaps from their trip to France. That was a lot of cuddling. Mary hated traveling overseas and was extremely needy but terrified that trip. Her first date with Jack? When he had to accept that his “baby is all grown up.”  
  
“Papa, don’t cry. I’ll be fine.” Mary stood on her tippy-toes and wrapped her long arms around her fathers waist. “Oh, Mary. I-I don’t know anymore. I’m always one step closer to having to let go…I don’t- I can’t. You’re the center of my world and before I know it I’ll be walking you down an aisle so you can lock lips with the Eppes boy.”  
  
Between the two of them, tears were contagious. Tears stung behind their eyes, seeped through their eyelashes and rolled down their cheeks. “Papa, remember when you told me that I’d always be your little girl? That I would never have to leave you?”

Thomas held her close and stroked her hair, a technique he knew calmed her down easily. “Mary, I-“ She cut him off sharply. “Nothing has changed. Your still my dad, I’m still your little girl. I’m not leaving you. I’m only apart from you. You told me I never had to leave. And I never will.” Thomas smiled rocked her back and forth, as if she were still a baby in his arms again. Not an eighteen year old. Her sobs reminded him of Martha. How he hadn’t even been there for his little Mary. How terrified she had been on their trip to France. “Shh, shh.”

Mary blinked the tears from her eyes. She was slipping. It was getting late. “I love you, Papa.”

 

He hugged her tighter. “Nobody could ever love you as much as I do.” With a shaky voice she responded, slowly, “Don’t forget about me.” Thomas smiled down at her, letting a tear slip. “I wouldn’t dream of it, Darling.” Then, he slipped away, gone so that Mary wouldn’t wake up to eat his breakfast, hear his voice or get her daily hug from him.  
   
It took her a little while to digest just how gone he really is.

  


 


End file.
